The Future of Deidara and Sasori
by kyashidi iwa
Summary: what happens when to s-rank crimanls spend a year together? love? memerioes? fights? idk read and find out!
1. Marriage?

The Future of Deidara and Sasori no Danna

Years after Sasori and Deidara shared intimacy, partnership, and special moments together something special happened as soon as Deidara turned 20.

Deidara's 20th Birthday

At the time Sasori is 36 and Deidara is now 20.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEIDARA" screamed the Akatsuki Clan. Sasori walked up to Deidara and said " The big 2 0 a big leap so today a surprise will happen, if you would like to know the surprise arrive at the headquarters at 6:00 on the dot" Deidara was so excited that until 5:50 he sat in his room trying to figure out what the surprise is.

6:00 SHARP

He had arrived at the headquarters where it was dark and gloomy , the only thing set up in the room was a table with a nice table cloth and silverware but in a corner was a rack with one; only one tux and a note that said "put on this tux and sit down at the table". Deidara put the tux on and sat down, he felt hands on his mouth then a voice said "guess who" "SASORI no DANNA!" He yelled. " shh shush your lips" Deidara stood up and put the mouths on Sasori's checks and they nibbled on him. They moved into a slow kiss and Sasori told Deidara to sit down and close his eyes. As his eyes were closed Sasori kneeled down on his knee and said "open you're eyes" after he did Deidara was silent ….. "will you marry me brat" Sasori managed to choke out "YES!" Deidara screamed so loud that the entire akatsuki could hear him.

"what's going on" konan asked than ran to the headquarters she walked in the door, and Deidara in a chair smiling. The rest of the akatsuki ran in and saw Sasori and Deidara hugging. " konan what just happened?" Pein asked konan. " well Sasori just asked Deidara to marry him and by the look on Deidara's face he said yes". they all look at Deidara and Sasori with weird looks. Sasori finally realizes everyone in the akatsuki is looking at them. " what?" he asked. " nothing but are you guys getting married" Hidan asked trying not to laugh.

" what is it to you?" Sasori said. "well…"


	2. Zetsu Is A Spy!

Recap~~~~~~

" nothing but are you guys getting married" Hidan asked trying not to laugh.

" what is it to you?" Sasori said. "well…"

End of Recap~~~~

"**well** **it's** **just** **you** **two** **are** **guys**" "and have only know each other what a year?" Zetsu said

"so is that supposed to mean something?", Sasori said as dull and timidly as he could.

(**now that must be scary lol)**

"yes it does it means you two may not be good enough for each other just yet and I will not have akatsuki members hating each other because their stupid relationship didn't work out!" Pein yelled at Sasori. " oh my god! Sasori and Deidara don't listen to them" konan hugs Deidara , " you know you guys are meant to be and sure everyone has their fights as Pein said but it wont ruin your lives ur guys are perfect for each other and should get married right away!" konan said. Everyone looked at her then at Pein. " all of you go!" Pein ordered and everyone left except Sasori, Deidara, Konan, and of course Pein.

"Konan why would you say that? It is my rule , yes they are perfect together but Deidara is still young and Sasori is a 36 year old pedophile" PEIN SAID MADLY. "Hey what's that supposed to mean? I am not a PEDOPHILE!"

"yes you are now shut up!, gah alright I suppose I can let you to get married , but SASORI"

"yes?" Sasori said in a bored tone. "you must remember dei is still young don't expect to much…. Okay?" "yea sure" Sasori walked away from Pein heading back to his room, no Dei and Konan were not with him, they had left when Pein yelled Sasori's name.

In Konan's Room

" Dei what do you see in Sasori ? I mean why do you like , I mean love him the way you do?" konan asked Deidara while combing his hair. " well Sasori un….. Well his pretty, and nice ….." he was cut of by Zetsu. " HAHAH SASORI NICE? Indeed Sasori is nice when he wants to be but at least he always is to Deidara" " yea anyway I love Danna because he's my Danna un and always will be" " Dei that's so….


	3. Sweet Roses and Some Lies?

Recap~~~~~

**" yea anyway I love Danna because he's my Danna un and always will be" " Dei that's so….**

**End of Recap~~~~~**

"**Dei that's so sweet" Konan chirped with excitement. " Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever un" "it is you don't even know how sweet that is" " Konan your just a big time yaoi lover un" Konan laughed. " that maybe true but you guys are perfect together" " Yeah, Yeah I've heard this already you know un" Konan was about to speak up again but all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Konan got up and answered the door to find….. Itachi?**

" **hi Itachi what can I do for you?" Konan asked **curiously. " Deidara….. I need Dei" " um what do you need me for Itachi un?" Deidara asked quietly. " same as usual." Itachi said very slowly. Deidara got up said goodbye to Konan and Zetsu , then walked with Itachi down the hallway. Konan shut her door.

" **I wonder how long he'll keep this up. **yes indeed, I do two" Zetsu said. " I know its really getting me to think , he doesn't know what he's doing" Konan said sadly. Konan and Zetsu didn't realize they were talking pretty loud and Sasori over heard the whole thing. He decided to knock on her door and find out what they were talking about. Konan opened the door.

" who were you talking about?" Sasori asked with little emotion. " what do you mean?" Konan asked nervously. "the person you think he doesn't know what he's doing" Sasori said getting more inpatient ,he really hated to wait on people or have people wait for him. "oh he means Deidara, **shut up**" " what is Deidara doing Konan that's making you think he doesn't know what he's doing" Tobi walked in the room. " that Deidara doesn't know what he's doing because while your not around he's always with Itachi."

" where are they Tobi?" Sasori said with anger. " out in the shed in the forest" "thanks Tobi" Sasori said with anger in his eyes.

Sasori ran through the forest to the big shed they had there.

" owe! Itachi that hurt un" Deidara said in pain. " well maybe if you'd stay still it wouldn't hurt as much" Itachi said with no emotion." "Owe!" Deidara screamed. Sasori had heard enough , he didn't even wanna imagine what his Dei could be doing with Itachi. Disturbing images filled the red head's head, as he walked away slowly back towards the hideout. The red head felt himself start to cry a little he never felt anything like this before. He just hoped it wouldn't be like this forever.

" Thanks Deidara" " oh no problem , un I love being a model for your clothes. They're really pretty ,un. You promise you'll make my wedding dress un" " yea promise Dei-chan, well id get back to your man , Dei I know he doesn't like to be kept waiting." " Heh yeah, don't need another punishment tonight, un had one yesterday" Deidara left Itachi and headed back to the hideout. Itachi was an amazing fashion designer only 3 people knew about his amazing talents, Deidara, Pain, and Kakuzu. They get money off his designs so that's why Kakuzu would know, Dei knows because he has to model them and of course Pain knows because well he's a pain.

Deidara walked into the hideout heading to his and Sasori's room. He opened the door to find a note.

Dear Deidara,

Leader sama's sending me on a mission , by myself I maybe gone for a little while. Oh brat don't forget I love you, and im always watching you.

Deidara couldn't help to laugh at that part his Danna could always be funny. Then again Deidara got a little nervous because his Danna was truly unpredictable. He continued to read the note.

Im going to be leaving 12 am tonight. But I must stay in leader sama's room till then, but if you want to write me a note back. Just slip it under his door before 12 am. I love you. If there is anything you would like to tell me , please let me know.

Love Sasori

Deidara looked at the time it was 10pm so he had enough time to write Sasori back. He grabbed a pencil and a paper, then started to write like there was no tomorrow. He finally finished a 11:45 pm, he hurried to Pain's room and slipped the note under the door. He went back to his room happy because he knew him and his Danna were gonna be together forever.

Sasori noticed the paper and got up. He picked it up, he really wanted to read it but he didn't want to regret it. He opened it up slowly. Sasori read what it said. Pain looked and saw the note in Sasori's hand. " what's it say?" Pain asked curiously. Sasori looked at the note and read aloud.

Dear Sasori no Danna ,

Im sad that your going on a mission, with out me. When you return I'll be so happy. I was so happy when you asked me to marry you. It was like a dream come true. Im sad I don't get to see you when you leave, but you'll be back soon enough I hope. The only thing I wanna tell you is I know they wont marry two guys , so for you I will dress up in a wedding dress. I already have a close friend making one for me, he's an awesome fashion designer , you'll just love the dress he'll make. Oh also I love you so, so , so , so ,so much. Come back in one piece okay? Love you

Love Deidara.

Sasori sighed he was glad to know the brat loved him and was going through the trouble of having someone make him a dress, but that's not what he wanted to here , he wanted to know about Deidara and Itachi. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to here rumors when he came back about his blonde.

Deidara closed his eyes trying to fall asleep it was hard knowing his Danna wouldn't be there when he woke up. It was only a little while, Deidara understood that. He just wished he saw his Sasori before he left. Deidara fell asleep but it wasn't easy.

Sasori walked to his and Deidara's room to find his blonde sound asleep. Sasori thought he looked like an angel. Sasori laid and object on the dresser with a note. He would miss the blonde, he was gonna be gone for at least a 2 weeks or even a month. When would he see his blonde like this again? He didn't know. The stars shinning in the sky reminded him of his blonde that he was gonna miss more than anything. A single tear fell from the red head's eyes as he walked father into the forest.


	4. Misunderstandings

Deidara yawned as he awoke the next morning. He sighed sadly when he remembered his Danna was going to be on a mission. Deidara played with the new engagement ring on his ring finger with a smile. He slowly sat up in his bed and saw a rose on his dresser. He picked it up and smiled seeing a note from his Danna.

_Dear Brat, _

_By the time you read this, you're probably just waking up. _

Deidara laughed a bit cause his Danna was right. He always was.

_I needed you write you a note, to let you know, I love you. I wish you could be on this mission with me. But I don't need a brat slowing me down._

Deidara rolled his eyes as he read that.

_Now, I don't mean to worry you, but this mission Pain has assigned is supposed to take at least 2 weeks. But don't worry I'll think of you every night brat as long as you're thinking of me and only me._

Deidara raised an eyebrow confused but shrugged.

_Anyway brat, I love you and cannot wait until we get married. It will make my life somewhat complete, for a puppet that is._

_Love Yours,_

_Danna_

Deidara smiled and smelled the rose. He then ran off to find Konan to show how sweet his Danna could be. He ran into Itachi on the way. Deidara smiled at Itachi. "Hey tachi un!" Itachi groaned "Must you be so loud Dei?" Itachi asked him. Deidara nodded "Yes sir". Itachi shook his head "I need you again Dei" "You do?" Deidara asked with a smile. Itachi nodded. Dei grabbed Itachi's hand and headed to the shed with him.

Konan sighed hearing the two of them talk. Pain had to agree that the way the two made it sound was bad. Though he was sure it was just modeling. Hidan walked into the kitchen and saw Tobi crossing his arms at the table. "What the fuck is wrong with you lollipop face?" he asked Tobi. "Deidara Sempai won't hold Tobi's hand, but he hold's Itachi-San's" Tobi whined when he answered. Hidan raised his eyebrows planning to confront the blonde later. Oh was Deidara in some trouble.


End file.
